


I'm In Love With The Coco

by fleabittengray



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Cereal, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Food, Harry is whipped, Harry likes being told what to do, I Don't Even Know, Louis is a little shit, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Louis, but not food kink, but trust me, just read it, kind of, might not seem like it at first, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleabittengray/pseuds/fleabittengray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic request from xhusbandsx on Twitter: OK LOUIS WANTS COCOPOPS BUT HARRY SAYS NO (TOO MUCH SUGAR) SO LOUIS STOPS BEFORE HARRY CUMS AND FORCES HIM TO BUY COCOPOPS</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In Love With The Coco

**Author's Note:**

> I have a shitton of other things I'm supposed to be writing but I decided to write this instead. I'm not even sorry.
> 
> I'M TIRED AF BUT WROTE THIS ANYWAY SO IT'S AWFUL AND ONCE I'M MORE AWAKE I MIGHT GO BACK AND EDIT THINGS THAT NEED TO BE FIXED AND DO MORE FOR THE ENDING BUT WHATEVER GIVE ME LOVE BECAUSE I'M A NEEDED LITTLE SHIT.
> 
> Twitter: fallenangel6661  
> Tumblr: slendyisbae

They had only been living together for a few weeks now but they had been dating for two years. Louis should be used to the massive amounts of health food Harry stocks their kitchen with but he's not, is the thing. He will never get used to opening up the pantry while half asleep expecting to pull out a box of delicious, sugary cereal only to come face to face with some old people shit. Honestly, what guy in their twenties eats _Raisin Bran_ , for Christ's sake? That's exactly what happened this morning and Louis was stuck munching on icky cereal because he wanted to be _mad_ at his boyfriend so he couldn't ask him to make pancakes or something. He was determined to sit at the table and sulk, chewing his disgusting meal noisily so that Harry would be able to hear him from where he was sitting in the living room. Harry wasn't commenting, though. He was just... sitting there. The TV wasn't even on. But Harry was weird and could sit in a room without music or a TV as background noise. Honestly, everything about Harry was weird. He was such a hipster. Maybe a hippie. Possibly both. And Louis was head over heels in love with him so one reason or another.

Neither of them knew how it had happened. Had to be fate or something. They didn't even go to the same school. Louis was the star football player at his school and Harry was the weird guy that went around town taking pictures of everyone and everything with a headscarf keeping his mess of curls off his face. Somehow, they'd ended up at the same party which was hilarious thinking about it now because Harry never went to parties but he ended up going that night and they met and all of their friends agreed they really shouldn't get along, they were two totally different people, but it _worked._ Louis was a ball of endless energy and Harry was the quiet one that made sure Louis didn't do anything stupid. He'd got in significantly less trouble since they'd started dating. Zayn hadn't liked Harry at first because he wouldn't let Louis go out and cause trouble but they'd become friends as well, somehow. Louis and Zayn had been friends their whole lives and were well known around town (and the ones surrounding it) for causing problems. But Harry had changed that. He wouldn't let Louis go out to graffiti walls or ding dong ditch houses or whatever else it was that those two got up to... but he still caved and let the older boy smoke with Zayn because how could anyone resist the pout of Louis Tomlinson?

_What the hell why don't I just make him get me some actual food?_ The thought came suddenly and made Louis smirk, dropping his spoon back into the still mostly full bowl and standing up, wiping his lips with the back of one of his hands. 

"Hazza?" he asked, keep his tone neutral and innocent. Of course Harry knew something was up. Louis could hear him sigh as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Harry was still sitting on the couch, one of those scarves keeping his sleep tousled hair somewhat tamed, green eyes blinking as he observed his boyfriend. "I have something to ask you, babe."

Harry sighed as Louis sat on the couch besides him, curling up into his side, nuzzling against him like a kitten. He knew already before Louis even asked anything that he was fucked. He was going to cave and give in. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to try and resist his boyfriend's charm. "And what would that be, hm?"

Louis bit his lip, nosing his way closer to the taller man. He smelled like lavender and nature and just _really, really good_ , like always. "I want cereal," he stated simply, making sure his lips brushed against Harry's neck with every word, smirking when he felt the younger man started to squirm a little. Some might say it was bad to use his boyfriend's weaknesses against him - kissing Harry's neck was the easiest way to get him going - but Louis didn't care. He liked teasing. And Harry may _say_ he didn't like it when Louis used it against him but he sure wasn't complaining when he was getting fucked into the mattress. Or against the wall. Or on the couch. Or... wherever, really. 

"You were just eating cereal, Lou, did you -" His words were cut off as Louis placed a kiss on his neck before sucking gently on the skin, not enough to leave a mark, his teeth pinching just slightly before letting go.

Louis pulled back enough to see the blush creeping across Harry's cheeks, head tilting. "You have old people cereal. I want Cocopops."

Harry immediately shook his head, grunting as he nudged Louis away from him, doing his very best to ignore the huff and pout. "That's nothing but sugar, Louis. That's not good for breakfast." He could do this. He could say no. He could resist. He was not going to allow Louis to force him to buy food that wasn't healthy. He _would not._

But then Louis was in his lap which, okay. That didn't happen a lot. So Harry stilled, cheeks reddening more, looking up at Louis who was frowning down at him, hands resting on his shoulders, hips pressing against his, and. Yeah. Maybe he couldn't resist because Louis may not be saying anything anymore but he was _moving,_ just slow little movements of his hips, and Harry was a weak man. He sighed, defeated, and parted his lips to say something but then Louis was kissing him, rough and greedy, and all that came out was a low whine, his body becoming submissive and pliant, hands moving up to grip Louis' hips, fingers sneaking under his shirt, only to have them smacked away, Louis breaking the kiss to murmur, "no touching," before attacking his lips again and all Harry could do was sit there, fingers curled into fists at his sides, eyes fluttering shut as he kissed back. 

When Louis pulled away again it was to slide down to his knees in front of the couch, forcing Harry's legs apart, a wicked smirk on his face. 

"Lou, what -" His words trailed off into a groan as Louis began palming him through his sweats, nuzzling against his thigh, looking up with such pretty blue eyes. Damn it. "No sugary cereal, Louis." His voice sounded weak even to his own ears and he knew he'd already lost this battle, just like he lost most other ones, but maybe Louis would believe him...

Or yank his sweats and briefs down at the same time, leaving him half naked on the couch. Harry couldn't say that he was surprised.

He tried nudging the smaller man away from him but it was halfhearted at best. Louis didn't pay attention, instead gripping the base of his boyfriend's cock in one hand, lips wrapping around the tip, and he began sucking softly, teasing with his tongue, humming happily when he heard Harry moan above him, his head leaning back against the couch. His legs shifted further apart instead of trying to close and Louis knew he'd won. Well, he'd known all along, but it was still fun getting his boyfriend flustered.

His head slowly started bobbing, hollowing his cheeks and moaning, the hand not slowly stroking Harry's dick moving to tease his balls instead. Above him, Harry whimpered, and Louis opened his eyes, noticing that Harry's hands were now gripping the couch tightly, his head still thrown back, mouth hanging open. Satisfied, Louis moved his hand off of Harry's shaft and pushed his head down, eyes watering, gagging slightly before swallowing, nose touching Harry's abdomen. And the _noises_ the younger man was making. Sweet little whimpers and soft moans of Louis' name, fingers twitching, wanting to badly to reach out and just _touch_ but he couldn't and that just made it all the more better. Louis knew Harry liked being told what to do. Even when he pretended otherwise.

When he needed to breathe, Louis pulled off slowly, panting, not wasting a single second as he licked away a drop of precum. That had Harry twitching, cock throbbing against his boyfriend's lips, and since he knew it would drive him absolutely insane, Louis began teasing his rim with a finger, pushing in just enough to cause a slight burn. Harry reacted immediately, crying out, his hips bucking up, the tip of his cock pressing against Louis' lips. The older uni student smirked before letting them part, giving his head a slight nod. Harry noticed and groaned, letting his hips buck up again and again and again, knuckles white from how hard he was gripping onto the couch. Louis groaned, curling his finger inside of Harry slightly, and that's when he heard it. The low moan that Harry always did right before he came.

Only this time, it was followed by a pleading whimper when Louis suddenly pulled away, panting, eyes still watering. 

"Louis..." Okay, if Harry kept speaking, his plan was going to be ruined. 

"Cocopops," was all Louis said as he stood, his voice raspy, an obvious bulge in his briefs.

Harry whined but finally, _finally_ , nodded. His body was trembling slightly, still on edge, inhale sharply as he pulled his bottoms back up and adjusted himself so his erection wasn't quite as obvious when he stood up. He placed a chaste kiss on Louis' lips before marching into the kitchen to grab his keys. Louis was left with a satisfied smirk. And an erection, but that could always be fixed after he got his damn cereal.

-

Harry came back a little over half an hour later. With _two_ boxes of Cocopops. As a reward, Louis gave Harry two orgasms - once in the kitchen, sucking him off against the counter, and again in the shower where he was fucked up against the wall. 

Sometimes being whipped wasn't such a bad thing.


End file.
